murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recasted Actors
About Recasted actors are actors and actresses who have played two or more different characters on the same tv show; in this case Murdoch Mysteries. The actor's first role is listed first, then their second role. They are listed by first episode appearance. List of Recasted actors *Patrick Garrow as Allen Fawkes in ''Power'' / Helmut Lindemann in ''Murdoch Au Naturel'' *David Huband as Daniel Pratt in ''Power'' / Mayor Clarkson in ''Murdoch and the Cloud of Doom'','' [[Blast of Silence|''Blast of Silence]], High Voltage ''and A Merry Murdoch Christmas'' *Alex Poch-Goldin as Hubert Winston in ''Elementary, My Dear Murdoch'' / Robert Grimsby in ''Murdoch On The Corner'' *Michael Rhoades as John Delaney in ''Let Loose the Dogs'' / Oscar Kingsley in ''A Study in Sherlock'' *David Christo as David Martin in Body Double / Warren Padgett in ''Tour de Murdoch'' *James Downing as Coach Kane in ''Still Waters'' / Crown Attorney Atkinson in ''On the Waterfront Part 2'' *Duncan McLeod as Roderick Grimesby in ''Belly Speaker'' / Keating's men in ''Hangman'' *Richard Waugh as Peter Watt in ''Child's Play'' / Mason Alexander in ''Loch Ness Murdoch'' *Robert Clarke as Andrew Nesbitt in ''Bad Medicine'' / Howard Briggs in ''The Ghost of Queen's Park'' *Stephen Bogaert as Richard Binney in ''Bad Medicine'' / Dr. Clark in ''Murdochophobia'' *Chad Connell as Prince Alfred in ''The Prince and the Rebel'' / Owen Mathers in ''Murdoch Ahoy'' *Geordie Johnson as Barkeley Blake in ''Dinosaur Fever'' / Crown Prosecutor Daniels in ''Weekend at Murdoch's'' *Anthony Lemke as Henry Bixby in ''Shades of Grey'' / Father Clements in ''Glory Days'' *David Storch as Drygus Alger in ''Future Imperfect'' / Thomas Edison in ''The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch'''' and High Voltage'' *Chantal Craig as Teacher in ''Love and Human Remains'' / Cecily Welsh in ''Blast of Silence'' *Emma Campbell as Mrs Burnside in ''All Tattered and Torn'' / Rose in ''Friday the 13th, 1901'''' and The Incurables'' *Michael Spencer Davis as Dr Henderson in ''Kommando'' / Bradley Fowler in ''Blast of Silence'' *Melanie Leishman as Nancy Booth in ''Downstairs, Upstairs'' / Sarah Harrison in ''The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold'' *Wayne Ward as Jason Lawrence in ''Dial M for Murdoch'' / Guard Potter in ''Victoria Cross'' *Christian Distefano as Young Boy in Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2) / Ben McQueen in ''Return of Sherlock Holmes'' *Alex Paxton-Beesley as Lillie Dunn in Shades of Grey / Winnifred “Freddie” Pink in ''Summer of '75'', Wild Child, A Study in Pink ''and Hades Hath No Fury'' *Catherine Fitch as Flora Rookwood in Child's Play / recast as the bank teller Catherine Tweedale in Raised On Robbery. *Laurie Murdoch as Martin Hammerton in ''I, Murdoch'' / Alvin Nash in ''Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood''.'' *Stewart Arnott as Dr. Lawrence Abbott in ''Buffalo Shuffle / William Osler in Dr. Osler Regrets. *Kristopher Turner as Sam Fineman in Let Us Ask the Maiden / Jack Borden in Dr. Osler Regrets. *Benjamin Blais as Billy Slater in Downstairs, Upstairs / Archie Doyle in Dr. Osler Regrets. *Sarah Orenstein as Clara Pollack in The Glass Ceiling / ''Catherine Doyle in ''Dr. Osler Regrets. *Cyrus Lane as Roger Newsome in The Death of Dr. Ogden / Rupert Newsome in ''Biffers and Blockers''.'' *Harry Judge as Matthew Larson in Kommando / Father McGray in [[Mary Wept|''Mary Wept]].'' *Matt Baram as Edward Simms in the ''Houdini Whodunit / ''Roderick Rhodes in [[Crabtree à la Carte|''Crabtree à la Carte]]. *Daniel Kash as Arthur Frumm in All Tattered and Torn / ''Randall Gordon in [[Crabtree à la Carte|''Crabtree à la Carte]]. *Stephanie Belding as Jean Palmerson in Murdoch On The Corner / Kate Sullivan in Murdoch Without Borders. Category:Recasted actors